


A Minor Concern

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Lunatic Psyker was greeted by Raven after being caught taking a nap.
Relationships: Raven Cronwell/Edward "Add" Grenore





	A Minor Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

“So about those tactics we used in the last dungeon…” The Blade Master started. 

A unified groan was uttered by the gang. Elsword and Aisha exchanged a look of defeat as Raven started putting them through another round of his battle lectures. Both of them knew it was going to last for a bit, because what day would Raven skip out on reminding the group about such things? Rena and Chung were somewhat better as they listened to Raven with interest and attention. The rest of the group felt the same as Elsword and Aisha, but were better at hiding it. Ara and Eve polished their weapons with a feigned look of interest, but that interest wasn’t in Raven’s lecture, that much was certain. 

Add was not like Ara or Eve. He did not bother faking interest and he certainly wasn’t going to change that today. The first few times,Raven’s lectures was worth the listen, if not interesting. However, watching Raven run through the same reminders with the group when he caught Elsword misusing equipment was boring. The Lunatic Psyker tuned out Raven’s voice without further thought. 

Resting his eyes for a little bit, the brawler retreated to his thoughts. His muscles were somewhat sore from yesterday’s training. After the El Search Party had stopped their training to rest, Add joined them for dinner, only to sneak back outside for additional training after everyone else was asleep. He enjoyed feeling the cold night air on his skin,spending a few extra hours practicing techniques. At night Add didn’t have to worry about sunburns or shielding his eyes from sunlight. There was no one to nag him for abusing his equipment and the silence helped him concentrate. 

It only felt like mere seconds before Add reopened his eyes. He saw that no one was sitting in the grass anymore. He looked up to see that Raven had finished his tedious lecture, allowing the group to return to what they were doing before. Ara and Chung resumed their sparring, which was rudely interrupted by Raven’s lecture. Add must have fallen asleep

As Add got up from the grass, he felt his tendons stretch. His mind felt fuzzy after getting back on his feet. When did he fall asleep and for how long? He was surprised no one scolded at him for doing so. Then again… he never looked like he was paying attention to what the group was doing, so maybe he was spared today because of low expectations. 

Add searched for the Blade Master. He quickly found Raven practicing at the edge of the campsite, just close enough where he could watch over the group and their progress. With the warm summer weather and sun shining down, Raven was not wearing his usual favorite white jacket. Instead, Raven had a sleeveless black shirt on. Sweat gleamed on his normal arm, his black hair damp. 

As usual, Raven had perfect form when he practiced, making sure every movement counted. His slashes was quick and precise. Out of the whole group, Raven was the most diligent with training. He wasn’t just talk; he followed his own advice and worked to be a good example. Add respected Raven for his resolve, but at the moment, was too tired to appreciate his training efforts. 

At some point, Add fell asleep again, not waking someone shook him by the shoulder. The started brawler jerked awake, instinctively adopting a fighting pose until he saw who it was. 

Oh, it was Raven. The older male didn’t show any emotion, not even surprise, when Add nearly punched him because of the sudden touch. Raven expertly leaned his head just out of range when Add aimed for his face. The electricity sparking from Add’s fists cut when he relaxed his arms to his sides after realizing who it was. Add glared at him. What did he want? 

Raven wore a stern expression. Add recognized that look. Oh no…not another lecture. 

Add started setting up mental arguments to use against Raven if the old man decided to get on his case. Raven interrupted those thoughts when he cleared his throat. He held up a water canteen so that it was visible to both of them. The Add made no comment as he accepted the canteen, looking at the container with suspicion. 

“I notice you don’t drink a lot when you’re training,” Raven said. “You should be careful. You can easily pass out if you don’t stay hydrated.” 

Add was speechless. That’s it? Nothing else to add? No complaints about his occasional bouts of midnight training? Or about stealing Ciel’s cookies before dinner (especially when Raven was the only one to notice that despite Add’s efforts to hide his tracks)? Was it some misplaced reference from the lecture just now? 

“I don’t need this,” Add replied stubbornly, still staring at the canteen in hand. 

The two men were nearly the same height, meaning Add couldn’t look down on Raven as he would with the rest of the group. Raven was maybe a few centimeters taller than him, yet that small difference in height annoyed the brawler. Add ignored how dry his throat was, trying not to show excitement over fucking water. If he wasn’t so stubborn about it, he would have drained the bottle then and there, but he wasn’t about to do what Raven was expecting him to do. Add shoved the water canteen back at Raven, but the Raven refused to accept it, only staring at Add when a critical look. 

“I’m not asking if you need it or not,” Raven was just as stubborn. “I’m giving it to you because you may need it later.” And with that, he rejected the canteen. 

“Whatever,” Add grumbled. Why did Raven care? They’ve been comrades for a few months at most, thanks to a certain red haired brat. How and why Add was still in this group puzzled even him to this day. 

The act of kindness left the brawler uncertain on how to respond. Why was he spared from the usual lecture when any other member of the group would have had to suffer through it? Then again, Add figured Raven only acted this way because he felt responsible for the group’s well-being. Elsword may be the leader, but Raven was the one who made sure everything was in order.

In a way, Raven was like a father figure. Still, Add found it annoying when Raven hovered around, trying to check on him. Add didn’t need any of Raven’s sympathies or whatever. He could take care of himself… 

Seeing that Add wasn’t planning to talk save for a few snide comments, the Raven sighed, “I’ll be at the main campsite if you need me. You can resume training tomorrow when your shoulder heals.”

Add rubbed his shoulder when Raven turned back to the main campsite. When did Raven noticed his sore shoulder? As soon as Raven left, Add popped opened the water canteen and nearly choked when he inhaled the water, some of the liquid overflowing in his airway. Although Raven’s back was turned,, the brawler thought he saw the man walk off with a small smile. 


End file.
